Geometry Dash Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Community Portal! Here is where you can find out about projects, management styles, receive general support and access many areas hidden deep in the heart of the wiki. If you have any questions, please contact an . What's it all about? The great thing about wikis is the fact that they require such little experience and can be used by anyone. The best way to learn is to experiment. There are so many different ways you can contribute, and the easiest way to do so is by starting with something familiar. If you are, however, looking for a more guided approach, you might want to start with a for first-timers, or for everything starting from the basics to the finer details, you can search on the page. They can also be found on the navigation bar under the Community Portal title if you ever need a quick reference of them. You can find the active admins too. If they are unable to address your concern, you might want to for more complicated matters. Getting involved If you want to stick around, you will want the best customised experience, starting with your profile. It is highly recommended you create an account in order to track your contributions, increase the available features and form and identity recognisable by the rest of the community. Your profile is easily accessible from the upper right corner of any page, and there you can show others who you are and anything on your mind. For an enhanced experience, it is recommended you look into your , and configure your account just the way you want it. For convenience, we put this under the Community Portal title on the navigation bar as well, but what a lot of people tend to miss is that you can also select your profile button once, which will drop down a menu where you can also find your Preferences. Your Profile contains four different headings. The section is the main place you can post about yourself. The second heading takes you to your , where you and others can post brief messages. If you want to check out all the contributions you have made to the wiki, you can browse them in the section. Current plans Fortunately, this being a small wiki, there's only a few tasks that are in need of attention right now: *General editing of articles. On the next section are Interest Pages. The bold links will direct to lesser developed articles which could do with your help. If necessary, mark them with so that they are included in Category:Article stubs. This will be always be accessible from the Wiki Activity section in the Community Messages box. *Implementing policies and management techniques. You may propose suggestions to admins which will help them in doing so. *Uploading all the icon sprites. Unfortunately, despite good progress in this regard, there seems to be the issue of several variants having popped up, which has resulted in slight inconsistencies. The particular variant we do want is the one which primary colour is grey and the secondary colour is white, similar to the displayed icons in-game. An organisation system will be devised for this soon. Special page directory ' ' (all special pages) * * (includes individual logs) * * * ' ' (list of user rights) * * Page Protection * (monitor and minimise) * (monitor and minimise) Interest Pages *''' ' *' ' *' ' * * * * * 'Miscellaneous Data' * * * ' ' (monitor and minimise) * (ensure is clear) * (ensure is clear) ' ' (extended list) * (ensure is clear) * (ensure is clear) * (ensure is clear) * (delete unused) '''Housekeeping' * (ensure is clear) * (ensure is clear) * (ensure is clear) * (should include only placeholder files) * (should include only transclusion and default directives) * (should include only default templates) * (delete irrelevant) * (delete irrelevant) Help Pages * (admin) Category:Community